Everything is Planned
by Techie.freq
Summary: Edward and Isabella, who are back to their single status, are not meeting for the first time, but they may to address this encounter as 'The Meeting' in future. "Let's pretend we're engaged to each other," proposes Edward. "Why not?" agrees Isabella. *Entry for Meet the Mate contest*


**A/N: Entry for Meet The Mate Contest. Thanks to Anton M for Beta Help.**

 **EPOV**

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Isabella said as she looked at me.

"Gotta attend sister's wedding, you know?" I smiled.

"Of course! How foolish of me! But we're going by the same flight. What a coincidence!"

"Quite." I smiled.

"So howz your business going on? I heard you're doing very well," she said.

"Yeah." I smiled. "How about you? I read some of your blogs, and let me tell you this. You're amazing."

"Thanks." She smiled.

She had a lovely smile. I can never forget that smile.

 _"You gotta see Alice's new friend," Emmett, fourteen, told Edward. "So pretty, my God!"_

 _"You say the same about all Alice's friends." Edward, eighteen, chuckled._

 _"No, but this girl is different. She's just... Aah!"_

 _"Can you please shut up?" Edward was irritated now. "You're always planning hitting on your elder sister's friend. Be a man. Think about some other way to get a girl. And why are you thinking about getting a girl? You're just fourteen. You should focus on other stuff."_

 _Their conversation was interrupted as Alice, sixteen, entered with her new classmate._

 _"And Isabella, this is Edward, my elder brother," Alice introduced her to him. "Edward, meet Isabella. My classmate and_

 _our new neighbor."_

 _"Hi Edward..." Isabella smiled._

 _And well, wasn't that the prettiest smile ever? Edward thought._

"So... You're coming alone? Where's your fiancé?" I asked.

"Ummm... He has to attend an urgent business trip, so he couldn't join me," she said as she played with her phone.

"Oh. That's bad." I said.

Could it be?

My mind was racing.

What are the odds?

Almost none.

"What about you?" she asked.

"What about me?" I said.

"Where's your fiancée?" she asked.

"Ummm... She got terribly sick, so she isn't able to join," I said.

"Oh! That's bad," she said.

Could it be? I asked myself again.

Then I noticed something, and I smirked.

She wasn't wearing her ring!

"So... " I smiled. "Who called off the engagement? "

"Excuse me?" she said, surprised .

"Come on... You can be honest with me. Your secret would be safe."

She stared at me for few seconds. She was probably in dilemma regarding to tell me the truth or not.

"I–" she said. "The bastard cheated on me."

 _I knew it._

"What about you?" she asked.

"What about me?" I asked back.

"Come on... You can be honest with me. Your secret would be safe," she mimicked me.

"I–" I smiled. "The bitch cheated on me."

"Oh my God!" she said. "What a coincidence!"

"Quite," I repeated.

"I don't understand. Why do people cheat?" Isabella asked. "Why is it so difficult for them to remain faithful to someone?"

"I agree. But I am glad I got to know about it before our wedding." I smiled. "You know, calling of an engagement is better than a label called 'divorcee'."

"Well, I agree with you on that." She smiled.

We remained silent for few minutes.

But my mind was racing.

Should I tell her about this? I asked myself.

She might think you're crazy, my mind replied.

Anyway, I was never afraid of taking risks, so I decided to ask.

"I have a proposal," I said.

"Hmmm?" she said.

"You know... I'm assuming that just like me, you have also told your family that you're coming with your fiancé," I said.

"Yeah," she said.

"So I was thinking, can we pretend that we were engaged to each other?"

Alright, she might be thinking I am crazy!

And then she... smiled?

That was not the reaction I was expecting. What was that?

"My family has seen pics of my ex-fiancé, and, well, he looked nothing like you," she said.

Oh these women... They always send thousands of pictures to everyone.

 _Oh my God! Look at this! Me and my guy at party!_

 _Oohh! My baby is cooking for me!_

These kind of captions irritated me like nothing else!

"I think the case with you could be the same," she said.

"Ummm... No! " I said. "They never saw her."

"Never?" she asked.

"No. I don't like to broadcast my private life on Twitter, Facebook, Whatsapp." I shrugged my shoulder.

"Even I don't broadcast my personal life on social media." She seemed offended. "But I do like to share my special moments with my family privately."

"I didn't mean to offend you," I apologized. "Sorry if you felt like that."

"No, it's okay," she said.

"When was the first time you sent the picture of your ex-fiancé to your family?"

"Four weeks back, on the day after he proposed," she said.

"So... were those just the normal pictures or were some inappropriate positions involved?" I asked.

"I was sending those pictures to my parents. What do you think?" She shook her head.

"Then it's perfect." I grinned.

"What's so perfect about that?" she asked.

"What's my punch line?" I smirked.

"Ummm... Everything is planned?" she asked.

"Exactly." I smiled.

"What are you trying to imply? I am not getting you." She raised her eyebrow.

"See! Everyone knows me. I never do anything in a beeline manner."

"I am still not getting you, as usual," she said.

"Alright. How does this sound? You and I met in New York. We dated for some time, but never told anyone, because we

wanted to be sure before announcing to anyone. Then..." I paused.

"Go ahead."

She seemed interested! Good!

"Then Alice announced her wedding date. Meanwhile I proposed, and you said 'Yes'. I came up with an idea that why don't we play a game with our family? So you announced it to them that you're engaged to Jacob Black, and I said, I'm engaged to Tanya Denali. Then, we go to Seattle to attend Alice's wedding, and – boom! We'll break the news to them that we're actually engaged to each other. What do you say?" I smirked.

"Sounds good in theory," she said as her mind seemed to be busy calculating something.

"I say it's brilliant, and not just in theory!" I winked.

"Your mind is so wicked." She laughed.

"Not just my mind. I am totally a wicked person." I laughed.

"What about ring?" she said. "I don't have any."

 _Woah_! She agreed so easily? Brilliant!

"That's the first thing we'll buy after landing there." I smiled.

"Sounds good," she said.

* * *

"Oh my God!"

"Now this is what we call a surprise!"

"Edward and Isabella? I always knew it."

"Yes. Oh my God!"

These were the reactions we got from our families and friends.

It seemed that nobody even doubted us. Well, why would they? We had come up with such a brilliant plan. During ourjourney, we had decided to discuss every minute details such as, when did we meet, how did I propose, why didn't we tell them earlier etc. We hadn't left a single clue for them to doubt us. We also discussed how exactly we should handle the situation once Alice's wedding was over. We had left no stone untouched. Everything was perfectly planned!

"One shouldn't hit on his sister's friend. That's what you always told me." Emmett smiled. "Hypocrite."

"What can I say? People do change." I shrugged my shoulder.

"But Isabella and you? How did that even happen?" he asked.

"Sometimes coincidences do happen," I said.

"You're talking about a coincidence? Man! Love has changed you." He chuckled.

"Edward? Can you please come here?" Isabella called me.

"Coming," I said.

No way, Emmett. I still don't believe in coincidences. Everything is planned. I thought as I made my way towards the woman I always loved!

 **A/N: It was my entry for 'Meet the Mate' contest. Worst written story in the contest for sure! Lol**


End file.
